Who are the kids and why did they said they are from the Future?
by Aj the human
Summary: Sonic and other got the kids but when their kids older, what happered when they went to their parthers's past? Will they beat Dr Eggman once again? Will they met someone that they never meet before? What if they change the past? Sonamy, Kunouge, ShadowxTikal, TailsxCream and other pair.


**Who is the kids and why did they said they are from the Future?**

**Hey! I got an idea! If other author write their story about Sonic in the future, why not I make one? Anyways, let's read.**

Chapter 1 : Meet the kids

A teenage blue hedgehog ran past houses at supersonic speed. He stop in the field. He was full of blue fur but got pink tail and his eyes were green, he got 2 bangs on his head. He wear nothing but shoes like his father. He was about 15 years old. Then someone shouted his name.

"Flash!", a pre-teen cream rabbit/fox shouted.

Flash was around and see a cream rabbit/fox.

"Oh, hello, Lucky!", Flash said.

Lucky was cream rabbit/fox, his eyes were light blue and got two large ears, twin tails, which tips is yellow. He got 2 bangs on his head. Lucky wear red and yellow shoes. He was about 11 years old.

"Hey, Flash. We should go to Maira's house now!", Lucky said.

"Alright! I will take us to there in flash!", Flash said as he picked his best friend to his back.

"Great!", Lucky said as he hold to Flash's arms.

"It's time to jet!" he said as he begin to run.

Flash running very fast as his father to their friend's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at their friend's house, the house was small red and black house and Lucky knocked on red door, then they waited until the door was opened and it was red and black hedgehog.

"Yes?", a red and black hedgehog asked.

"Hello, Shadow. It was us, Flash and Lucky.", Flash said.

"Oh, Faker son and Tails son. Going to see my daughter, Maira?", Shadow asked.

"Yeah.", Lucky said.

"Okay. Maira! Some of your friends is here to see you.", Shadow said.

"Oh, okay, Father.", someone said, which was Maira.

She walked to the door and see her two friends.

"Hello, Flash and Lucky!", Maira said.

Maira was teenage orange hedgehog, her eyes were light blue, her hair was half like her father's hair but half of echidna hair. She wear red dress and black and gold shoes. She was about 14 years old.

"Hey, Maira. Do you want go to see our friends in Angle island?", Flash asked.

"Oh, yes!", Maira said.

"Maira, please be careful while there. Okay?", someone said.

"Yes, mother.", Maira said.

"Oh, hello, Tikal.", Lucky said.

"Hello, Lucky and Flash.", Tikal said.

"Okay, see you both later, mother and father.", Maira said.

Her mother and father just nodded at her, then Flash and other walked and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived in Angle island, they can see four poeple was at Master Emerald and they walked to them.

"Hey, guys!", Flash shouted to four people.

A teenage white echidna/bat was around and saw Flash, Lucky and Maira.

"Oh, hello.", a white echidna/bat said.

"Hello, Cash!", Maira said.

Cash was full white fur echidna/bat, his eye were green, his hand were like his father and his back was two red wings. He wear red lego shoes. He was about 17 years old.

"Oh, hey, Max and Lulu!", Maira said.

Max was teenage silver cat, his eyes were honey and his hair were hedgehog hair. He wear white and purple shoes. He was about 16 years old.

Lulu was teenage purple hedgehog, her eyes were honey and her hair were cat hair. She wear silver dress and red and silver shoes. She was same as her twin brother.

"Hello, Flash, Lucky and Maira!", Max and Lulu said at same time.

"Hey, Comso.", Lucky said.

Comso was young yellow fox/rabbit, her eyes were dark brown and she got twin tails and fox ears. She wear light blue dress and wear yellow shoes. She was about 9 years old.

"Well, how was everyone?", Flash asked.

"We're doing fine.", everyone said at the same time.

"So what should we do today?", Max asked.

"How about looking at Master Emerald and see in past?", Flash asked.

"I don't think we will do this.", Cash said.

"Why not?", Lucky asked.

"Beause my father said so. Looking in past can be danger and could hurt us.", Cash said.

"Oh, Cash. We want to see our mother and father when they are young! We want to know what happened in their life and I want to know why my father told he have two girlfriend when he was young. His first girlfriend was Sally Acorn and his second girlfriend was my mother. I want to know what is she look like.", Flash said to everyone. Everyone was so shocked.

"Oh, too bad you can't see that Sally Acorn.", he said. "And why not ask your father about her?"

"I tried to but he said he don't want talk about her.", Flash answer.

"What about your mother?", Maira asked.

"I tried too but she said she don't want talk about her because she hate her.", Flash answer again.

"Oh. I am really sorry but I can't do this.", Cash said.

"Oh! I know!", Lucky shouted exciting.

"What is it?", everyone asked, surprised at Lucky.

"What if Cash father and mother don't know about this? We need make sure they is go away so we can go to the past! Make sure they are busy, not know what are we up to! What are you guys think?", Lucky said.

"Wow. That's great idea, Lucky! Now, Cash, make sure your father and mother go away right now!", Flash said.

"But are you sure about this?", Comso said, worried.

"Oh, yeah! Don't worry about it, Comso.", Lucky said.

"Okay, but what if they don't go away?", Cash asked.

"Cash is right, how do we make sure his father and mother to go away from here?", Max asked.

"What about they meet our parther?", Lulu asked.

"Oh, good idea, sis.", Max said.

"Thank you, bro.", she said.

"Okay, I will ask my father and mother to meet their old friends.", Cash said.

"Go on, Cash!", Flash said as Cash walked away from the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cash found his mother and father in the living room but they look like they was ready for something.

His mother can see her son came in and his father did same.

"Oh, hey, Cash. Let you know we are going to your friends family today.", Rouge said.

"Oh, really? So you are going and I can look after Master Emerald, right?", Cash asked.

"Right, son.", Knuckles said.

"Come on. They are waiting for us to meet them in the park like old time.", Rouge said as she walked out.

"Okay. See you later.", Kunckles said before ran after her.

"Whao. That's great! Now I am going to tell other about this!", Cash said to himself and he went to back to other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Cash gone, they around to look at Master Emerald and one of them started talking.

"So, what should we do?", Cosmo asked to other.

"Hm, how about Flash tell us about Aj?", Lucky asked.

Everyone was looking at Flash want say something.

"Um, I don't know about her much but my father talked about her and I think she sound cool person! She helped him beat a most evil man in the world called Dr Eggman! But after my father married my mother when I was baby, they told me I cant remember her but I remember her voice too well. She left after the wedding. My mother and your mother and father don't know but my father did know why did she left! So maybe we can meet her as young.", Flash said, smiled when he did said meet.

"Oh, wow. Let's hope Cash will let us meet her!", Lulu said, happy about meet Aj.

"Hey, I am back and I can hear you guys talked about Flash's anut Aj. My father used talked about her when I was little but...He stop when I asked him about Aj. My mother told me a bit about her. Her full name is Aj the human. And her twin brother is Flash father. But she don't tell me more about her because she don't want me know about her.", Cash said when he come back from his house.

"Oh, yeah. My father told me about her. She got her five powers! He told me she did save a family of wolf when she was 15 years old before met her twin brother for the first time!", Maira said.

"But what is human?", Flash and Lucky asked, unsure about this.

"Why not find out? To the past!", Max shouted.

"YEAH!", everyone shouted.

"Wait a minute. Cash, is your parther away?", Lulu asked.

"Oh, yeah, they went to meet your parthers in park.", Cash said.

"Great news! Now let's go.", Flash said, smiled.

Cash just smiled when they are ready to go to their parther's past and they went to inside Master Emerald, then they's gone.

**What are you all think of this story? Good or bad? Please review it!**

**Flash: I can't wait to see what my parther look like when they was young!**

**Me: Wait until next chapter, okay?**

**Flash: Okay :D**

**Me: see you all soon and tomorrow I will doing my maths exem! Wish me a good luck by review! Please tell me what are you thi-**

**Lucky: Shut up! And find out what happened if we meet Aj the human!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


End file.
